Cheyenne
Cheyenne 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Cheyenne was a US Army soldier before the apocalypse. She was was about to be deployed to the Middle East, but the outbreak began, and she was called to fight off the infected. Post-Apocalpyse As the outbreak began, Cheyenne was called along with other military personnel to contain the infected walkers. Although she fought the zombies well, the army was overran and ended up evacuating Orlando. On the evacuation out, Cheyenne was pulled out of the taking off helicopter by a walker, being dragged on to Interstate 75 and presumed dead. However, she managed to survive, killing the zombie with her only weapon, a knife. Cheyenne hid in the wrecked cars blocking I-75, managing to avoid the walkers until they left the interstate, heading into Orlando. She managed to stay there the rest of the day, before a group of survivors arrived that evening. Hungry and dehydrated, Cheyenne noticed Daniel taking a piss away from the others. She attempted to swipe his bag and run off, though Daniel caught her and dragged her in front of the other survivors. Threatening to kill Cheyenne, Daniel was only stopped by Trix, who told him how wrong it'd be to murder a living human in front of a young Reagan. After the ordeal, Cheyenne thanked Trix, telling the girl her name. She later joined the newly formed Orlando Group. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Cheyenne joins her fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. When Maurice orders the group to retreat and climb over the roadblock, Cheyenne does so. However, Daniel, who was climbing a few feet higher, realized that both of them would die if something wasn't done. Having a hatred for Cheyenne, Daniel pushed the woman to her death, where she screamed as walkers ate her alive. Death Killed By *Luke ''(Indirectly Caused) *Daniel ''(Directly Caused')'' *Walkers (Alive) After Luke draws the attention of walkers by firing Greg's gun into the air, Cheyenne is one of the survivors to stand their ground and shoot at the oncoming horde. After attempting to escape the horde by climbing over the roadblock, Cheyenne is pushed down onto the walkers by Daniel, getting her devoured by the horde. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of walkers. Personality Cheyenne was shown to be sly and sneaky, and also aggressive to those she didn't like. Despite acting tough, Cheyenne was genuinely pleasant person, politely thanking Trix for saving her life. Appearance Cheyenne was a woman in her late twenties, with long, silky black hair and piercing brown eyes. She was average in height at 5'6" and weighed close to 131 pounds. Abilities *'''Stealthy: Cheyenne was shown to be stealthy, managing to sneak up on Daniel and nearly take his supplies, had he not turned around at the ideal moment to catch her. Weapons and Items *'Knife': Cheyenne only had a combat knife after being dragged from the helicopter, using it to kill a walker. She kept it on her at all times, using it as a weapon and tool. Relationships Trix Cheyenne respected Trix immensely for saving her life from the aggressive Daniel. She liked how hard nosed and straight to the point Trix was, admiring her toughness. Daniel Cheyenne hated Daniel as soon as the latter tried to have her killed. She disliked his overly aggressive nature, and his almost instant reaction to kill someone. Trivia Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Devouring